Cette petite phrase si dure à prononcer
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Sansa avait raison d'insister auprès de Marina. Lancel avait le droit de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Sansa avait raison d'insister auprès de Marina. Lancel avait le droit de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°49 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : Cent mots minimum, inclure cette phrase (indivisible) : « [Nom du personnage], je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et... Oh merde ! ». Cet OS fait partie de la continuité de mon OS « Evolution », lui-même défi de la Bibliothèque de Fictions. Les événements ci-dessous se passent avant ceux décrits dans « Evolution ». Ceci est donc un Modern personnage de Marina est un self-insert mais le nom de famille donné n'est évidemment pas le mien.

**Cette petite phrase si dure à prononcer**

\- Pourquoi tu ne le lui avoues pas? Demanda une énième fois Sansa à son amie

Assise dans le hall de l'université de Dunkerque, grignotant un morceau de cake au citron, Sansa Stark regardait du coin de l'oeil son amie Marina alors que celle-ci soupirait, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux fins. Elles avaient eu cette conversation tant de fois que la nordienne avait arrêté de les compter. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Marina Leszczynska s'entendait à merveille avec Lancel Lannister, qu'elle était une amie proche, et qu'elle appréciait sincèrement le jeune neveu de l'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète. Cela était un secret pour presque tout le monde que la jeune française était en réalité profondément amoureuse de son lion de Port-Lannis. C'en était un encore plus profondément enfoui de savoir qu'elle en avait été la première surprise. Et sans doute l'une des rares à se dire que le jour où elle avait réalisé était l'un des pires de sa vie. Quand elle l'avait avoué, à demi-mot, à son amie de Winterfell, celle-ci lui avait sorti l'une des plus belles expressions de stupeur et de surprise.

\- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi c'est horrible que tu sois amoureuse de Lancel ?! Franchement, tu serais tombée amoureuse d'un... Pardon, ce n'est pas beau comme mot... Tu serais tombée amoureuse d'un connard ! Je n'aurais rien dit ! Mais Lancel ? Oui, il a ses défauts mais il a le mérite de les reconnaître et de travailler dessus !

\- Est-ce que tu m'as bien regardée, Sansa ? Demanda Marina avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde

\- Oui, je te vois.

\- Non, regarde-moi. Maintenant regarde-le. Je n'ai aucune chance.

\- Ne me sors pas que tu te trouves moche.

\- Au contraire, je me trouve sympa. Mais être sympa, face à lui, ça ne suffit pas. Il a déjà quelqu'un, c'est obligé.

\- Faut croire qu'il aime enfreindre les règles que tu lui fixes, il est seul depuis longtemps.

Depuis, à chaque fois que Sansa lui posait la question, elle obtenait un nouveau morceau à ajouter à son puzzle, pour découvrir la clé du mystère, la réponse à sa question :

Pourquoi Marina pensait-elle qu'avoir réalisé ses sentiments pour Lancel était l'un des pires jours de sa vie ?

Ce n'était pas comme si personne n'était au courant du béguin massif qu'elle avait eu en le voyant. Il aurait fallu être aveugle. Lancel lui-même avait du le remarquer, lui qui était pourtant toujours à côté de ses pompes pour comprendre ce genre de détail chez quelqu'un. Heureusement pour lui, Marina était de ces femmes chez qui la tête reprenait vite le pas sur le cœur et au lieu de lui offrir une assiette rance de fangirl disant amen à tout, elle lui avait offert un bol frais de son amitié sincère. Et puis, trouver que quelqu'un était canon n'était pas un crime. Au fur et à mesure, la liste de Sansa s'étendait :

C'était l'un des pires jours de sa vie car elle ne voulait pas devenir comme tant de filles qu'elle avait côtoyé, abandonnant leurs amies pour une passade et revenant la queue entre les jambes une fois le rêve fini, de peur d'êtres seules.

C'était l'un des pires jours de sa vie parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait être jalouse, alors qu'elle critiquait ce trait chez tant de couples. Elle devenait d'une hypocrisie sans nom.

C'était l'un des pires jours de sa vie parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir. L'échange scolaire finirait un jour, Lancel repartirait chez lui, et même s'ils gardaient le contact grâce à Internet, c'était hautement improbable qu'ils se revoient physiquement, au même endroit, une nouvelle fois. Et il était trop tard pour avorter de ce sentiment d'amour ou de le tuer dans l'oeuf. Elle l'assumerait donc seule. Lancel n'avait pas à le savoir.

C'était l'un des pires jours de sa vie parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur que si elle le lui avouait, il prendrait peur lui-même. Oh bien sûr, il la rejetterait gentiment, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir cela. Mais seraient-ils capables de reprendre leur amitié là où elle était restée, en sachant cet élan coupable chez l'un d'entre eux ? Rien n'aurait plus été comme avant et au-delà de tout, ce que Marina chérissait le plus au monde, parmi toutes les choses qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, c'était cette amitié si spéciale entre Lancel et elle. Ce lien qui leur permettait de tout partager, sans crainte, en toute liberté. C'était beau. Et comme toutes les belles choses, c'était fragile. Avouer son amour, c'était prendre ce cristal précieux à pleine main et l'exploser sur le sol.

A cela, Sansa ne savait pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Rire d'une telle stupidité, semblable à celle qu'elle avait été jadis, ou pleurer face à cette abnégation, ce désir profond de protéger celui qu'elle aimait, de sauvegarder ce qu'elle avait déjà, de s'en contenter, dans une résignation littéralement pathétique. Pourtant, ce jour-là, quand Sansa posa une énième fois sa question, Marina sembla se rebiffer.

\- Et comment voudrais-tu que je le lui dise ! Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse avant ! Des crushs oui, des amourettes oui, mais un amour comme celui-là ! Lancel est mon premier véritable grand amour, comment voudrais-tu que je le lui balance à la figure sans avoir l'air ridicule ?!

\- Je voudrais que tu le lui dises le plus simplement du monde. Répondit la rousse dans un calme olympien. Lancel a le droit de savoir. Et toi, tu as le droit de pouvoir aller de l'avant.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question ! Même le plus simplement du monde, comment veux-tu que je le lui dise sans avoir l'air profondément conne et clichée ?! Imagine ! Lancel, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et... oh merde !

La voix de Marina avait tremblé et s'était presque brisée alors que son être s'était raidi. Figé sur place, son porte-feuille à la main, Lancel se tenait là, à la regarder, coupé dans son élan pour aller s'acheter une canette de coca cherry. Son visage exprimait sa surprise évidente, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment que Sansa n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Les joues rouges, Marina se leva prestement et s'en alla, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, s'excusant. A l'étonnement de Sansa, Lancel abandonna tout plan de réhydratation relative par soda trop sucré pour être efficace pour suivre son amie. Elle sourit. Il y avait peut-être un espoir.

Lancel suivit la jeune femme avant de l'atteindre assez rapidement.

\- On peut parler ? Demanda-t-il. Dans un endroit plus discret, bien sûr.

Ils étaient dans un couloir assez passant. Elle acquiesça. Ils s'installèrent dans une classe vide.

A sa surprise, si les yeux vert-gris de Marina étaient mouillés, elle s'obstinait à ne verser aucune larme.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Lancel. Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu as tout entendu.

\- En fait, j'ai juste entendu la fin, donc j'ai pas le contexte.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin de contexte, c'est littéral.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lancel reprit.

\- Ca fait longtemps ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Ca fait longtemps ?

\- Si je devais être honnête, je dirais que ça a été dès que je t'ai vu... Si je devais être modérée, c'est arrivé assez vite après.

\- Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que, je ne sais pas, ça serait bien que je sois au courant, histoire de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie sans le savoir ?

\- Encore une fois, quelle importance ? Ca n'arrivera jamais de toute façon.

Lancel soupira. Marina se demandait ce qu'il allait lui dire, à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée.

\- Ecoute... Lança-t-il après un moment. Ce que je m'apprête à faire... Si ça te rebutes, tu me gifles, je ne l'aurais pas volé.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Mais enfin de quoi tu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle ne put que se demander si elle rêvait, si elle était morte, ou bien les deux.

Lancel Lannister, l'homme qu'elle aimait, était en train de l'embrasser.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer de joie, fondre dans ses bras, se débattre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'à ce moment même, il était en train de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait toujours nié :

Ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Elle ferma les yeux, passa ses bras autour de son torse et se laissa bercer.

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote... Murmura-t-elle quand leur étreinte s'acheva

\- J'aurais dû être plus explicite aussi. Je n'osais pas non plus...

\- Les relations longue distance ?

\- Oui... Mais à nous deux, on trouvera bien un moyen.

Marina eut un petit rire qui le surprit.

\- Il faudra vraiment que j'offre une pause salon de thé à Sansa. Sans elle, j'en serais encore à me taire.

\- En fait ça lui en fait deux. Faut que je paye ma dette. Je suis un Lannister après tout.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant que Lancel ne lui tende la main. Quand Sansa les vit arriver, leurs doigts entrelacés, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment eu raison d'insister autant.

**FIN**


End file.
